Do you mean?
by PatsyMountsDelia
Summary: "She used her hands to undo Delia's night dress as Delia's trembling hands tried to loosen the buttons of her shirt. "It's just me." Patsy said and Delia breathed out, quite shakily. "That is why I'm trembling." She admitted." How I imagine Delia and Patsy's first time to be.
1. All About Delia

Patsy bit her lip as she traced her fingers over Delia's cheek. They were laying on Patsy's bed, it was 10PM and all the girls were out while the nuns were in their rooms, either sleeping or praying or whatever they did. Patsy didn't really care at the moment. All she cared about was that they were alone, the risk of being caught was minimal and Patsy had longed for months to have her sweetheart this close to her again. How long had she not regretted making love to Delia when they could, in the Nurses' home? She had always been too scared, always heard a footstep in the hallway, always put a stop to it before they really began. How long had she not regretted making love to Delia, that one night they shared in their apartment. They'd been tired from the move, yes, but she should have loved her even then. It had been eight months since the accident and all they'd shared were a few kisses. Patsy needed more.

Delia smiled at Patsy, a small, tender smile and Patsy couldn't help but kiss it. It started out more like a peck, but Delia had recaptured her lips when Patsy pulled back and pressed her body against Patsy's. Patsy was wearing her checkered pajamas and Delia her pale blue night dress, a night dress which Patsy's hand was slowly moving under, over Delia's thigh towards her waist. She couldn't stop herself, they'd had waited so long.

Their kiss became more intense and Patsy felt Delia's tongue move against hers for the first time in almost a year. It was as if a fire was lit low in her stomach and she wanted Delia, all over her. She said so after she pulled away from the kiss and stunned Delia. "Do you… do you mean…?" Delia didn't know what words to use and Patsy just answered her with a kiss, because yes, she did want Delia.

They both didn't know what to do but Patsy did know where she wanted Delia's hands to be. She was sure Delia wanted hers in the same spots, as they were both women. This is why she pushed Delia onto her back and slid her own body between her legs. She used her hands to undo Delia's night dress as Delia's trembling hands tried to loosen the buttons of her shirt. "It's just me." Patsy said and Delia breathed out, quite shakily. "That is why I'm trembling." She admitted.

Eventually, they did end up naked, pressed together and Patsy knew that this was all she wanted. She was as queer as one could be, because nothing had ever made her feel so alive as Delia's soft skin against her own. Their breasts pressed together was probably the most erotic sensation that Patsy had ever felt. Their kisses were fiery and Patsy decided to slow everything down. She didn't want this to be over quickly, she wanted to take her time. For once in their relationship, something didn't have to be quick and rushed.

She rested their foreheads together and then Patsy chuckled. "I have no idea what I'm going to do now." She whispered her admission and Delia chuckled. "Just touch me." Was her reply.

Patsy's hands moved towards Delia's breasts and she kneaded them, rubbed Delia's nipples a little clumsily but she did it. She'd dreamed of it so many nights, so she would consider herself quite prepared. Delia on the other hand was gasping for air. She was turned on beyond belief, which Patsy noticed as her lower belly, which was at the height of Delia's center, got slick with her soon-to-be lover's want. She pulled back from the kiss they were engaged in and placed one of her elbows next to Delia's head to hold her body up while her hand descended to Delia's crotch. "May I?" Patsy asked and Delia just nodded and opened her legs further. Patsy gasped as her hand came into contact with Delia's wet center.

She knew the anatomy, the general anatomy of a woman but she still struggled to find the right spot. Delia grabbed Patsy's hand and kissed her neck, in comfort, as she redirected her fingers and then gasped as Patsy finally reached the right spot. "Oh." Delia let out and the fact that she knew where Patsy's fingers had to go must mean she'd touched herself before and that aroused Patsy even further. She covered Delia's mouth with her own and started to circle Delia's clit, making the other woman moan and groan into her mouth.

Patsy dared to dip her fingers lower and entered Delia with one and then two digits, making her lover dig her fingernails into her back. Delia groaned in a bit of discomfort and Patsy looked down at her. "Are you in pain?" She asked, a bit worried. "The first time always hurts a bit." Delia told Patsy and it hit Patsy then that she'd taken Delia's virginity. And that probably, Delia would take hers soon. "Right." was all Patsy said and kissed Delia, almost to apologize for the pain she'd caused.

She started moving her fingers in a way she thought would please Delia and it seemed it did, after a few seconds. Delia was letting out puffs of air, whispers of her name and told her she loved her about four times. Then, Patsy curled her fingers, because she felt her fingers cramp up and Delia let out quite a sound. "Are you okay?" Patsy asked and Delia nodded. "Do that again." She requested and Patsy did, looking at her sweetheart's face. What she saw a few seconds later, was just… beautiful. She felt Delia's muscles squeeze down on her fingers and Delia started to tremble and clung to her even tighter before she finally relaxed and went limp in Patsy's arms. Patsy kissed her Delia's cheek and neck. "I love you." She breathed. "I love you too." Delia managed to stay between pants and Patsy grinned at that.

Delia recovered quite quickly and started kissing her lover again. Patsy pulled away and chuckled. "Are you ready to go again?" She joked and Delia shook her head. "No, but I am ready to make you mine." She whispered and Patsy was aflame yet again.


	2. All About Patsy

Delia recovered quite quickly and started kissing her lover again. Patsy pulled away and chuckled. "Are you ready to go again?" She joked and Delia shook her head. "No, but I am ready to make you mine." She whispered and Patsy was aflame yet again.

Patsy moved together with Delia so she was the one on her back this time. Delia kissed her deeply and rocked against Patsy, making the redhead whimper. Delia's thigh was hitting her just right between her legs. Delia kissed her way down Patsy's cheek and neck and didn't stop until she reached Patsy's nipple and captured it with her lips making her sweetheart gasp. Delia found it quite thrilling to be the cause of the whimpers of a woman such as Patsy. She was always so put together; perfect almost and here she was, unravelling due to Delia's ministrations.

She switched sides and let her right hand stimulate Patsy's other nipple. Patsy's moans got a little loud and Delia climbed up to Patsy's lips. "Shh, Pats, you don't want any of the Sisters to come knocking, now do you?" She asked with a grin. Patsy didn't really seem present, she seemed overwhelmed by it all and Delia kissed her Pats again to give her time to relax again, before pulling back a bit and looking down at her lover, quite mesmerized.

Patsy's cheeks and neck were flushed, her hair was sprawled over the pillow, her chest was heaving and her breasts were divine. Delia was certainly a fan of those two, she decided. "You are magnificent." She whispered and Patsy reached up to pull Delia into a heated kiss. Apparently, she had decided that she wanted this and wasn't quite so overwhelmed. She groaned, Patsy did, and she rocked her hips against Delia, showing her that she was indeed ready to move on.

Delia's hand drifted towards Patsy's centre and she found her lover's clit a lot easier than Patsy did hers before. The redhead gasped and while Delia's delicate strokes felt good, after a while it wasn't enough. "Deels… harder… please." She panted and Delia did for a while before she left Patsy's neck which she had been kissing and licked lower, using her lips and tongue to ravish her sweetheart's breasts and stomach before she parted Patsy's legs and took place between them.

Delia had heard whispers of people doing this and she was quite positive her lover would enjoy it as well, and if she didn't she trusted Patsy to tell her so. "What are you…?" Patsy couldn't finish the question because a surprised 'oh' made its way past her lips as Delia started licking and sucking on her centre. Patsy was in heaven, she thought. Small sounds in the back of her throat were all that gave away the pleasure she felt.

Delia moved, so she could have her hand join in. She wetted two fingers in her mouth and then slowly pushed inside Patsy, who gasped and whimpered a bit in discomfort. Delia licked her clit though, distracting her from the pain a bit.

When she did start moving her fingers, Patsy let out a small 'oh' every time Delia entered her. Gosh, Patsy was quite loud, at least louder than she had been, Delia thought but she didn't care right now. No one would be able to hear them. She'd just use this to tease her love later.

It didn't take long for Delia's ministrations to make Patsy climax and she came, biting down on her hand to keep herself from screaming out Delia's name. Delia licked for a few more seconds before she kissed her way back up and then kissed Patsy deeply.

"So, that is how it tastes." Patsy murmured; clearly still a bit dazed by the pleasure.

Delia giggled and nodded. "I quite like it." She admitted.

"You're so queer." Patsy teased and they both laughed. Patsy kissed Delia deeply and moved her hands lazily over her lover's back. "I've never felt anything like that." She admitted and Delia frowned a bit at that.

"I know it's different, I felt that but you've never… taken care of it yourself?" She wondered and Patsy blushed. Delia loved it when Patsy's cheeks turned crimson. It was so beautiful, she thought.

"No, I've never even tried." She told Delia and then licked her lower lip. "But I suppose you have."

Delia lifted one of her eyebrows. "What makes you say that?" She wondered, not sure how Patsy knew.

Patsy looked away, a little shy. She had felt quite inadequate when she didn't find Delia's clitoris. She was a midwife, she knew where it was! "You knew what to do, you guided my hand and you knew where you had to touch me." She told Delia who smiled.

"You got there, cariad. It's alright, it was wonderful." She told Patsy who smiled happily.

"Really?" She asked, in that vulnerable voice only Delia got to hear.

Delia nodded. "I'm positive." She told her and kissed her again. "And I promise you, you'll get a lot of practice because I want to do this again…" Delia told Patsy, who kissed her girlfriend's neck and shoulder.

"Me too…" Patsy whispered, ready to do what Delia did to her, when she heard her sweetheart's apologetic voice say: "We should get dressed, the girls might come home and we don't want them to find us like this. Also, we should open up the window. Sex does smell." She told Patsy who looked quite outraged.

"Are you saying I stink?" She joked and Delia just laughed as she got up and grabbed her nightgown which was on the floor, unbothered by the fact that she was entirely naked. Patsy enjoyed the view. She'd always wanted to see Delia naked and she had, in bed, but not like this, not from a distance.

"You're marvellous." She told Delia sweetly, not even hiding the fact that she was looking at Delia's body.

The Welshwoman just chuckled. "You're such a romantic sap. Come on, get out of bed and get dressed." She told Patsy.

Patsy grinned at Delia as she got up. She was just so happy to have her, to be able to hold her and share what they'd just shared. It had been amazing, she thought. It had been everything she wanted. She had always been sure she was not like all the other girls, but this really confirmed it for her. She didn't want to miss breasts and she hadn't felt the longing for a funny shaped sausage either. She was content and happy with a woman, even sexually and that made her feel much calmer. She'd never really doubted it, but now that it was confirmed, she felt like she'd really come into herself. She was a queer woman, plain and simple.

She knew that wasn't going to change and she looked at Delia. She knew that her love for Delia wasn't going to change either. For all intents and purposes, this woman was her lifelong partner. If she were a man, she'd be Patsy's husband by now. They'd been courting for almost two years, Patsy calculated quickly.

She slid back into bed and pulled Delia with her. Delia just chuckled and cuddled up to Patsy, to enjoy the last few minutes they had in bed together. She saw something in Patsy's eye, like a plan that was developing.

"What are you thinking about?" Delia asked.

Patsy didn't really think twice before she asked: "Will you marry me?"

Delia's eyes widened and she licked her lips, which still tasted like her lover. "You know I would, if we could." She told Patsy, "I told you I wanted to marry you a year ago, didn't I?" She reminded Patsy who just shrugged.

"We can get married, just like how we dance… in our heads. In our hearts." She said as she grabbed Delia's hand. "So, will you be my wife?"

Delia smiled so brightly, Patsy was afraid she'd tear a muscle in her cheeks. Patsy was sure she saw a hint of a tear in Delia's eye. "Yes, of course I'll be your wife." She told Patsy who leaned in to kiss her, but Delia managed to say, before their lips touched. "But only if you'll be mine."

Patsy chuckled as they kissed. "That is why I asked, Deels." She said and she vowed that if it was ever possible to marry Delia, no matter where it was, she'd take her there and marry her publicly, for everyone to see.

 _On the 22nd of March, 2001 in Amsterdam, Delia and Patsy got married. Patsy was 68 and Delia was 64. Both of their eyes filled with tears, their voices wavering and their lips quivering as they kissed. Their witnesses were Trixie and Barbara, for Patsy and Delia respectively. They were joined by their son, Phillip – who they named after Nurse Crane because she'd been such an advocate for their relationship within Nonnatus House when it inevitably came to light. He brought his wife, together with their three children: Milan, Rachel and Blaise. Delia had adopted Phillip as a single parent when she was 38. Patsy was never his legal parent, but raised him together with Delia in a spotless flat in Poplar. It was their way to create a family and because Delia had connections within the system, was a nurse and could always find someone to look after Phillip who was also a nurse (Patsy) the adoption was granted._

 _They spent fifteen years being happily married after that day and lived together in London, where their union wasn't recognised by the law for quite some time but it was respected by everyone around them who was important to them._

 _Patsy went first and died in her sleep, next to her wife. Delia followed three weeks after Patsy's death. They died a natural death, a painless one too though it is believed that Delia died of heartbreak, which is hardly painless._

 _They now lay buried together, in one grave and the words on the gravestone are inspired by a story that Patsy always told Phillip about her and his mother: Here lies Patience Elizabeth Busby-Mount and Delia Caryl Busby-Mount – No longer dancing in our heads_


End file.
